


2 + 1 = Nuestro bebé

by JiAh_M17



Series: Mariposas de colores [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Comedy, mariposasdecolores, suchen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Una llamada era suficiente para arruinarme el día; desde que MinSeok tuvo a su pequeño bodoque,  a mi madre se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía que darle un nieto… Un hijo es cosa de dos y mi madre no debería interferir en ese asunto.31/10/2018





	2 + 1 = Nuestro bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.  
> Todos los derechos reservados

**_JoonMyeon_ **

**__ **

Teníamos una cena, JongDae se está tardando y el mesero me estaba observando un poco raro, como si me hubiesen plantado, como si tendría que sentir pena por un sujeto que fue plantando. No obstante, sus suposiciones eran erradas.

 

JongDae llegó, a lo lejos veía su molestia, el chico que antes me observaba con pena, ahora conducía  a mi enojado novio a nuestra mesa.

 

— ¿Qué sucedió?

 

— _Mi_ _madre_ y su maldita insistencia con que tengo, no, debo darle nietos ahora mismo, —soltó molesto, —por qué no puede ser como tu mamá, ella no tiene ninguna prisa, ¿cierto?

 

—De hecho mi madre cree que tú y yo no estamos listos aún, para criar un niño y estoy de acuerdo, apenas podemos cuidar de nosotros, no estoy seguro de cuidar a un infante.

 

—Cuando sea el momento tendremos, nuestro propio bodoque, —una fuerte exhalación salió de su boca. — Mientras disfrutamos de que no tenemos saber cuales el lado oscuro de la crianza, aunque con WooSeok he visto cosas…  

 

—Relájate, yo estoy de tu lado, no estamos listos ciudar un bebé ahora. Olvida ese tema y pidamos algo de comer.

 

—Gracias JoonMyeon, admiró tu cordura en esta circunstancias, —dijo  JongDae ya más calmado.

 

La cena fue tranquila, para los estándares de JongDae, las bromas estuvieron presentes nuevamente, como si no hubiese tenido esa conversación con su madre.  Sin embargo, aunque nosotros quisimos no hablar del tema hasta que fuese necesario para nosotros.   _Su madre_ continuó sacando el tema a colación, y eso solo estaba provocando el mal humor de mi novio, y su trato hostil hacia sus allegados, incluyéndome, ocasionando varias discusiones entre nosotros. Mi suegro llegó a un punto en que, recibí una llamada de su parte para convencerme y converse a JongDae de ceder a su petición yendo por encima de los deseos de su propio hijo.

 

—Su hijo y yo somos los únicos que debemos tomar esa decisión, señor y no estoy de acuerdo en lo que está haciendo con JongDae, —estaba hablando con una pared, —usted más que nadie  conoce el carácter que se gasta su hijo. Ademas solo llevamos viviendo juntos un par de meses.

 

— _JongDae es mi único hijo, pero ustedes deben comprender, cada año que pasa no me vuelvo mas joven. Quiero un nieto, entiéndeme por favor, JoonMyeon._

—Por favor, DongSun desista de esa idea por el momento, solo está presionando a JongDae, —no hubo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. JongDae es igual de terco que DongSun.

 

Di por finalizada la llamada, no tenía caso hacerle cambiar de parecer a DongSun,  por el momento solo seria una perdia de tiempo. Era la _madre_ de JongDae después de todo, su terquedad antes las cosas venia de un solo lado y era de él; su padre era mucho más flexible ante ciertas circunstancias, eso era algo que había aprendido a convivir un poco con ellos —al no vivir en la misma ciudad, —y con las cosas que el propio JongDae me había dicho.    

 

Llegue a casa después del trabajo, mi novio estaba descansando en el sofá, en pijama. Me recibió con un «bienvenido a casa»,  sin levantarse del sofá. 

 

— ¿Qué película era?

 

—Algo poco interesante,  —JongDae apartó la mirada  del televisor, —ya hice la cena, solo hay que calentarla.

 

—Comida casera.

 

—Sí, aunque soy bueno en ello, no te acostumbres, —una sonrisa burlona enmarcaba en su rostro.

—Anotado, —dije riendo, sin embargo, el chiste quede a un lado; tenía que contarle lo sucedido con su madre, —Dae, DongSun me llamó... _tu_ _madre_ es, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar grosero?

 

— ¿Testarudo? ¿Cabeza dura? ¿Necio? ¿Es un ser humano  imposible de tratar cuando se comprota de esa manera?  No te preocupes por ser decente al referirte a DongSun cuando está siendo una molestia. Má te llamó solo porque bloqueé su número telefónico. Deberías intentarlo,  va a cansarse de ese tema pronto, lo conozco.

 

»Y si no lo hace ya tengo un _plan B_ ,  para que desista de esa idea.

 

— ¿Me informaras de lo que planeas? —Pregunté, teniendo en cuenta la idea en que  posiblemente sería involucrado, con o sin mi consentimiento.

 

—Cuando sea el momento JoonMyeon, cuando sea el momento. Es hora de comer y tú debes  calentar la cena.

 

Seguí la sugerencia de JongDae, y las cosas parecieron enfriarse, y el humor de JongDae regreso a la normalidad; las bromas habituales, y la sinceridad brutal estaban de vuelta; decidimos simplemente celebrar su buen ánimo. Fuimos a un lugar nuevo, todo parecía ir con normalidad, para nosotros claro está.

 

Desde que llegamos allí noté a uno de los empleados, que resaltaba entre los demás por el simple hecho de observar de forma descarada a mi novio, algo que quise ignorar, fácil de decir y difícil de hacer, tomando en cuenta que ese mismo individuo que no apartaba la mirada de JongDae, era quien nos atendía, y JongDae no era de ayuda en tal situación pues su preciada amabilidad estaba siendo desperdiciada en ese sujeto.

 

He de admitir que había cierta cantidad de celos; llegar a lo que ahora somos tuvo su grado de dificultad. JongDae no me hizo las cosas fáciles y lo que estaba haciendo, al ser demasiado amable con ese sujeto, solo me estaba molestando, provocando que la celebración fuese solo un mal rato.

 

— ¿Podrías quitar esa expresión de tu rostro? —Soltó tan pronto la puerta del departamento fue cerrada.

 

—No sé de qué hablas.

 

—Estas molesto y/o celoso por algún motivo que desconozco, —sus palabras se escucharon muy sospechas, en mi cabeza había algo que no encajaba de su comportamiento.

 

Deje a un lado la fachada de «estar bien», ante todo esto. —No es por algún motivo desconocido, había un sujeto en el restaurante que claramente quería llamar tu atención o se quedó con la impresión de tener una...

 

JongDae sabía cómo cortar una conversación, en un parpadeo JongDae y yo no estábamos besándonos sin freno, —solo fui amable y... estuve jugándote una broma. JoonMyeon, no soy una persona fácil con quien lidiar, ya deberías saberlo.

 

— ¿Fue una broma? —Dije aún sin creerlo. —Por favor no vuelvas hacerlo, no es gracioso, Dae.

 

—Para ti no lo es, para mí, la situación es otra y que quede claro, el mesero no es de mi interés, —esa, sonrisa felina dibujada en su rostro. —Dicho esto, si eres tan amable de seguirme a la habitación, conejito,   te compensaré el mal rato.

 

[…]

**_JongDae_ **

**__ **

Sin tener a _mi_ _madre_ molestando cada dos minutos con el tema de los bebes, el estrés sobre mis hombros se esfumó rápidamente, me sentía tan ligero, como si flotara en un nube blanca. Hasta el llanto del trío de bebés en la oficina de Tao una vez por semana no era tan molesto, claro esta, el gusto no me duro mucho. La sensación de ligereza se desvaneció en el momento  que MinSeok arruinó mi buen ánimo.

 

— ¿Por qué tiene que hacer un viaje tan largo? Dejar temporalmente su linda y enorme casa  adecuada a sus necesidades para venir aquí, ¿Por qué?

 

—No lo sé, tus padres son extraños, hasta para los estándares de nuestra  familia, tío DongSun más que nadie y lo sabes. —MinSeok estaba secando sus utensilios luego de lavarlos, —y teniendo en cuenta que lo has estado ignorando durante semanas no tuvo otro remedio que llamar a mi casa.

 

—Sabes MinSeok, tú ya no tienes o mejor dicho, tía SoHee, no te ha estado presionando con que  ya se siente vieja y quiere un nieto.

 

—Eso es porque mi madre no tenía esperanza alguna sobre ese asunt,  más aun teniendo a Lu Han como esposo, pero ese no es el punto, —MinSeok rió. —Y en todo caso, si  JoonMyeon y tú  desean un hijo en sus vidas o no, esa decisión es de ambos.  

 

—Dile eso a tu querido tío DongSun, tal vez, a  ti si te escuché, porque conmigo, no ha funcionado absolutamente nada.

 

—Deberías hablar con ellos, —Tao quien se mantuvo en silencio, habló.

 

—Créeme eso ya no funciona, ¿sabes de dónde salió toda mi genial actitud? De DongSun y KangDae, así que… —algo hizo clic en mi cabeza — ¿Mi _madre_ te dijo cuál sería la fecha se su visita?

 

—Un par de semanas, —MinSeok sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, —toma, aquí está todo escrito. Tío DongSun exigió que lo  hiciera.

 

Recibido el mensaje,  era el momento de hacer uso del _plan B_ y no morir por las consecuencias de mis acciones. Pasado los días, JoonMyeon y yo organizamos una pequeña reunión en casa, el dia en que mis padre harian su visita, claro con una linda sorpresa para Má.

—Los hemos invitados JoonMyeon y yo, por dos motivos uno de ellos es que mis padres están de visita en la ciudad. —Los señale, —y por último pero de igual importancia.

 

Tía SoHee, MinSeok, su esposo y su bodoque; Tao, el pequeño JiSoo y YiFan su casi esposo con exceso de altura, MinKi, su bebé regordeta, que tiene embobados a mis padres, junto con DongHo fueron nuestros invitados. También los padres de JoonMyeon quienes eran cómplices de nuestro plan, mis suegros eran personas interesantes.

 

— ¿De qué hablas, hijo?

 

—DongSun no seas impaciente, —Papá le respondió.

 

—Ya lo veras Má, ya lo veras, —JoonMyeon se alejó un momento, —Joon y yo hemos pensado y reflexionado mucho sobre ello. Decidimos adoptar.

 

Má se emocionó, se le notaba, aunque yo no había cedido a sus constantes y molestas peticiones; JoonMyeon abandono no la habitación unos minutos y luego regreso;  trajo la pequeña canastilla que manteníamos en la habitación, desde unos días atrás, cuando la madre de JoonMyeon lo trajo a casa.

 

—Má, Pa; amigos, les presentó a Kimchi, —tomé al cachorro de la canastilla de unos do meses de edad, quisas un par de días más, pero quien cuenta. —Quería llamarlo  DongSun, en tu honor Má, pero a JoonMyeon aquí presente no le pareció adecuado… Kimchi, es nuestro bebé.

 

El rostro de Má era todo un poema, Pá, no contuvo su risa, había superado con creces su última broma; el resto de los presentes solo podían reír. Bien si esto no le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza a _mi madre_ tal vez debería ir pensando en métodos mas extremos.

 

—Me rindo, eres imposible.

 

—Cariño, no te molestes con él, —dijo papá. —Muy bien jugado... y no te preocupes por _tu madre_ , ya no va a molestarte. 

 

—Claro, fomenta el comportamiento de tu hijo, KangDae.

 

—Oh por favor, DongSun aún no terminó de aceptar que me quiten a mi bebé y no me ves molestando a JoonMyeon, además JongDae no es un niño  —dijo papá, —ten en cuenta que te acepté como un buen tipo para mi hijo, JoonMyeon.

 

—Eso lo se, señor.

 

Má simplemente negó, las palabras de papá moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

 

— ¿Lo escuchaste YiFan? Así de tonto te has de escuchar cuando le dices eso  a Tao, —solté, él no estaba feliz, aunque la mayoría del tiempo parece enojado, pero no es como si me importara eso. —MinKi ya no es un bebé, él tiene un bebé.

 

»Y antes que preguntes, tu prometido charla con nosotros en el trabajo, todo el tiempo.

 

— ¿Cambiaras algún día?

 

—Lo siento Má, ya soy muy viejo para eso, igual que tú. —Un golpe bajo para Má. No lo hice con mla intensión, pero si sabe como soy para que siquiera hace esa pregunta.

 

Nuestra reunión para presentar a Kimchi, —el verdadero motivo de todo ese circo, —fue todo un éxito,  al menos Má, había parado con sus exigencias, hasta se encariñó con Kimchi. Y llegado el día, que mis padres regresaran a su cómoda casa adecuada a sus necesidades, donde no debieron salir en primer lugar, aunque viendo el lado positivo, ya no tendría la sombra de mi _madre_ y su impuesta necesidad de ser abuelo.

 

Estábamos descansando en el sofá. JoonMyeon pauso la película que él había elegido. — ¿Logramos nuestro cometido?

 

—Misión cumplida y tenemos un lindo perro, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir ? —Le dije.

 

—Yo si puedo pedir otra cosa.

 

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté. Tenía a Kimchi sobre mi regazo, dormitando, a mi bebé perruno le gusta dormir allí.

 

—Cásate conmigo.

 

— ¿Sin tanta parafernalia? —Fue una sorpresa. —Ya sabes, fiesta, invitaciones, _mi madre_ presionando por cosas sin importancia real, ya sabes.

 

—Si quieres esa parafernalia, yo lo haré posible para ti.

 

—Bien, aceptó; pero no será pronto, una visita de DongSun es suficiente por este mes. —Amo mis padres, pero Má puede ser mucho más estresante de lo que ya ha sido y no necesito eso en vida, no ahora, —armara un alboroto cuando se entere…  Cambiando el tema, hay que comprarle algunas cosas a Kimchi.

 

—Me tomaré un día la próxima semana, le compraremos muchas cosas.

 

Tome a Kimchi entre mis manos despertándolo, lo puse muy cerca del rostro de JoonMyeon e intente imitar una voz infantil —« ¿ _Le compraras un anillo a pap_ _i_ _?»_

 

—Claro, Kimchi, —JoonMyeon rió y acarició a Kimchi.

 

Me levante del sofá  lleve a Kimchi a su pequeña cama. había interrumpido su sueño, quizás soñaba en croquetas para cachorros o en lo cómodo que era dormir sobre la cama de la habitación que compartimos JoonMyeon y yo; además, que yo le he permitido dormir a Kimchi allí cuando JoonMyeon no está, a pesar de solo tenerlo un par de días en casa.

 

La semana siguiente fuimos a una tienda de mascotas. Kimchi necesitaba algunas otras cosas, realmente necesarias para un cachorro, porque si nos dejamos llevar terminaremos comprando cosas inútiles que ni Kimchi usaría.

 


End file.
